Friends For Way Too Long
by Metamorphosis
Summary: Sometimes being friends for a long time can be really good... but at times it can get a little to out of hand! more Chapters coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

7th year in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione go. While on the train to school they spot the evil Draco Malfoy across in the other compartment next to them selves. 

"Hey Potter," said Malfoy from where he was sitting.

"What do you want Draco?" Said Ron in a frustrated way.

"Oh nothing Weasley. You ready for another year at Hogwarts?"

"Why would you care?" Hermione snapped. 

Malfoy walked away pissed as he always is. 

"Harry, are u O.K.?" Ron said.

"Wha- What? O ya I'm fine just… staring out into space." Harry said looking at Ron.

"Surrrrre…" Hermione said acting like nothing was happening. 

The rest of the way to Hogwarts none of them talked about the "thing" Harry was doing. But that doesn't mean none of them wasn't thinking about it. Ron just thought he was doing what Harry said he was doing. Hermione on the other hand knew just what Harry really was doing. Harry also was thinking the same thing Hermione was, but in more detail. 

"We are finally here, my summer home!" Harry screamed so the whole train could hear him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the first years went to the school in there annual boat trip across the lake, Harry Ron, Hermione, and Neville went to the school in the carts. On the way there the same thing happened in the train but this time… there was drool involved! 

"OK that's it!" Ron said so loud that the cart next to them heard it, "I'm not that great Harry!!"

"SHIT! I mean, well… *cough* the trees behind you are just so, er… beautiful?" Harry said as fast as he could.

"Righhhht."


	2. A Whole New Life

Hey! I have nothing else on my hands so I decided to write another chapter for all of u to read! I really hope u liked my first chapter… I'm a newbie at this so I don't really no all of the "tricks" so just hang with me on this one!! Thanks for reviewing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When everyone was seated, except for the first years since they had to be sorted into the four groups, Ron asked Harry all of these questions.

"Harry what have you been up to lately. Since we were on the train you have been acting all goofy and weird around me and Hermione! We've been best friends since the first year of Hogwarts. What's on you mind?" 

"Oh nothing. Believe me it's really nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well if you wanna tell us something that's on your mind we are here. Just remember that Harry."

"Thanks Ron."

When all of the first years were seated and ready to eat, Dumbledore the leader of Hogwarts made a short but sweet introduction to Hogwarts and before you could say broom food was magically on the table. And the feast began! Ron, Harry, and Hermione all put food on by the gallon. 

After the feast everyone fleeted from the dinning hall and went to there dormitories. 

"Harry now can be a great time to tell us what's up!" Ron said in a hinting way. 

"Fine Ron I'll tell you!" Harry exclaimed, "I LIKE YOU RON! I LIKE YOU OK!" 

"I…I… I… I gotta go… bye!" Ron said while he ran away.

All Hermione said to that was, "I KNEW IT… I mean well that was a surprise"

"I knew it was to soon to tell him" Harry degradedly said.

"I think you'll survive. But… since when were gay?!"

"Since like forever! Where have you been?"

"The library!"

"Figures!" Harry says while rolling his eyes, "I just hope he's ok with the fact that I do like him… I mean I think that was a little bit of a shocker for him as well as me."

The next day during their first class, potions, Ron and Harry met up and talked about the night before to see if Ron was ok with all that has happened to him. 

  
"The fact is Harry, I think I'm starting to like you as well! I just realized that last night after all of this happened. I never realized that you have been my best friend since the first year and we have never gotten girl friends ONCE! So I thought for just a minute and I figured out that, I'm gay! And I like you Harry Potter."

"That's so relieving for me! You have no idea! I'm just so happy that you like me… just don't tell anyone till they find out."

"You mean, if they find out!" 

"Yea! If they find out! I love the way you think Ronny."

During that day Hermione was the only one to find out that they are now an "item". They were so happy for the rest of the day. Night feel and at dinner Draco the evil came over and asked this really random question and even commented on it.

"Hello Potter and Weasel! I've been noticing that you two have been very happy today… what's up with _that_? Are you to like **haha* going _out? haha."_

"NO!" Harry Screamed! "So we're happy… who cares. You can be happy if  you're capable of being happy!"

"Heh nice one Potter. But still not good. Might want to work on your joking a little."

As Draco walked away Harry muttered "bitch."

That night while getting ready for bed, Harry asked Ron… "Why?"

Ron Answered, "Since the second year I have noticed everything about you! You're brave, adventurous, funny, hot as hell! And I just started liking you!"

"Cool. I've just been needing to know that sorry to bug you! Night hun!"

"*yawn* night Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope You like it! There is much more to come! Just as soon as I'm finished I will give u the second chapter!!!

Review PLZ! I've been dying to hear from u!

Love,

Metamorphosis! 


End file.
